The spy game
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: A new adventure for Clarke and Bellamy. Are they gonna be alive in this new warld?
1. Chapter 1

After the hut with the food caught fire Bellamy organize the kids in 5 teams of two people to go out and hunt for food. The one of them will have a gun and the other will searching for animals. Bellamy and Clarke are the first team that went outside of the camp.

"So, what are we looking for?" Clarke asked Bellamy

"I don't know, something what we can eat" Bellamy said ironically

"And what is going to happen if we can't find something? I mean we had food for at least two weeks in the hut" said Clarke seriously

"Don't worry princess, we can go a little bit further today...the grounders can't reach us, remember? Jasper has blow up the bridge!" he said and smiles to Clarke

They have been walking for three hours and they haven't seen any sign of animal.

"Bellamy, I am tired, can we stop for a moment to rest?" Clarke asked and sites on the root of a tree

"Why not princess, everything you want" Bellamy said and sits next to her

"Bellamy we have not much time, I know you have a second gun with you. Give it to my. We can separate to cover more ground" Clarke said and raised her hand to take the gun

"Clarke I don't think that it is a good idea. We have to stay together to be safe" he said and step back

"Come on Bellamy, you said it. The grounders can't find us now" she said and took the gun from Bellamy's hands "We will meet here in this tree near that big rock in three hours. I don't think I remember the way back to camp" continued

"Fine, be careful with the gun" He said "And Clarke, please don't lost in the wood. We need every gun and bullets we have" said and continued walking away from her.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	2. Chapter 2

They have been separated for two and a half hours now and Bellamy take the way back to that big rock. He was 15 minutes away. He knew that he will wait for Clarke to come back. He sits in the rock and looks up to the sky. "Where are you Clarke. It's getting night time" he thinks and from then he starts thinking that maybe something happened to her. And then he hears a sound from the back, he stands up and turns back to see Clarke, but he can't find her.

"Clarke, come out. I heard you. We have to hurry. It's getting night time. Di you find anything?" he was talking and walking forward. He wasn't so sure that the sound he heard was Clarke. "Clarke it's not funny. We have to go now" he said more loud to hear him. The next moment a grounder came out from the trees with a knife in Clarke's neck.

"Drop your weapon and I am not going to kill her" the grounders shout

Bellamy wasn't sure that what to do. "If he drop the gun, the grounder will take him and Clarke prisoners and finally they will kill them, but if he doesn't drop it the grounder will kill Clarke" he thinks and for a moment he doesn't move.

"I said drop your weapon" the grounders shout again

"No Bellamy! Run!" Clarke shouts to him and the grounder squeezed her more in the neck

"Shut up" the grounder said and squeezed Clarke in the neck. "It's your choose boy, I am gonna kill her in a second if you don't do what I say" he continued and squeezed Clarke again. Some blood came from a little scratch in her neck. Bellamy sees the blood.

"Ok ok, please don't hurt her" he said and dropped the gun.

"Good boy" the grounder said and then hits Clarke in the head. She falls to the ground and pass out.

"Clarke no!" Bellamy screamed and then someone hit him from the back in his head

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy opens his eyes. He was looking to the wall when he wakes up. His head was in pain from the hit and his legs were tied up with chain to the wall. He stands up and then turns around. Clarke was tied up in another jail.

"Clarke? Clarke? Answer me! Please, weak up! Clarke?" Bellamy screamed to her. He tries to go near her but the chain is very sort and he falls in his knees. "Please... Clarke... say something" he said quiet and starts crying. He saw the blood in her head. He was thinking that she was dead but then Clarke opens her eyes

"Clarke? Are you all right?" he said to her

"My head... it hurts" Clarke said and toughing her head. Blood was in the left part of her forehead from the grounder's hit

"Can you stand up?" he asked her

"Yes, I think so..." she answered and tries to stand up. "Where are we? In the grounder's village?" she asked next

"I don't know. I just woke up. The last think I remember is the grounder that had you and then hits you. I can't remember anything else..." he said and tries to take off the chain. "In your jail is a window. Can you see anything outside?" he continued

Clarke walks to the window and tries to look out the window. "I can see only the woods, trees and rocks. Where are we Bellamy? she said and sits down again

"I don't know Clarke. We can't go away. We can only wait to come and kill us..." he said and lied back to the wall looking to Clarke to the other jail.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	4. Chapter 4

They have been in jail for two or three hours. Clarke was sleeping in her jail and Bellamy was watching her. Suddenly the main door opens and three grounders came in. All of them were men, with swords.

"Wake up the girl" said one of them. "The leader wants us to take her there" continued and the other to open the jail.

"Stop! What do you want from her?" Bellamy shoot to them and jumped to the prison bars

"Stay down boy. Don't worry, your time is coming too!" said the other and takes Clarke

"What are you going to do to her?" he said panicky. Clarke woke up. "Clarke? Take me instead!" he shoots.

"Bellamy? Be careful!" she shoot and the grounders take her out.

The grounders toke Clarke in a big building. They walked down some stairs and they stayed in a small room. It was a little bit dark there. Clarke was thinking a way to escape from them. A moment later another door opens and the grounder leader came through.

"Is she the one?" she said to the other grounders

"Yes, the sky people's healer" One of them said and stepped back a little

"Good. Go bring the other" she told them

The three grounders leaved Clarke back and wend back up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Clarke said

"Wait and see" said the grounder leader

"We didn't do anything! You started that war! Why are you fighting us?" shoots Clarke

"Don't talk I said" she shoots to Clarke and turns around

Clarke heard something from the stairs and turns around to she who is coming with the grounders.

"Bellamy?" she screamed. "Please don't hurt him" turned to the grounder's leader and watched back again.

"He is not your friend" she said

"Then who?" Clarke asked

"Our healer! You killed him" she answered

The grounders dropped the dead body in the floor and them back up.

"Your bomb in the bridge killed him. The healer and half of my army is injured. And we have no one to help them" she explains to Clarke

"And what are you want from us if you don't want to kill us?" Clarke asked

"I want you to be our healer" she said

"What?" Clarke were surprised

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked

"You will stay here, with us to help my people" said the grounder leader

"And what if I say no?" Clarke said

"Bring him down" the grounder leader ordered the three grounders

They went back up again. Clarke and the grounder leader are waiting in the room for a moment. The grounders are back with Bellamy.

"Bellamy?" Clarke screamed

"Clarke? Are you all right?" he asked

"Stop talking" the grounder leader stopped them. "You asked me something. If you say no I will kill your friend in frond of you and then I will kill you and all the other in the your camp" she continued

"What is she talking about?" Bellamy asked Clarke

"You, don't talk" said the grounder leader to him

"And how I know that my friends are safe" Clarke asked

"What is going on?" Bellamy interrupts

"I said don't talk" screamed the leader and then one of the grounders hits Bellamy in the stomach

"Stop, please, don't hurt him" Clarke asked from the leader

"So what is your answer?" the grounder leader asked Clarke

Clarke was so scared. She didn't knew what to say to her. If she say "yes" she don't know if the grounder leader will keep her promise and if she say "no" they are gonna be all dead by the morning.

"Ok! I will do it. Just leave them alone. You will never attack them" Clarke answered

"Fine. You have my word" grounder leader said

"No Clarke! What is it? What are you talking about?" Bellamy screamed

"Can I talk to him for a moment and then you will let him go. Right?" Clarke said to the leader

"Yes. I will be upstairs and wait for you" she said and with the other three grounders upstairs after they untied Bellamy

"Clarke? What are you two talking about?" Bellamy asked her

"Listen, we killed their healer and they want me to stay here to help them" she explained to him

"No Clarke! We are leaving this place now. I am not leaving you here" he said to her and started searching for an exit

"Bellamy listen! I have to stay, I have a plan!" Clarke said

"What plan? We have to go now Clarke" Bellamy said

"Listen me Bellamy. You go back to the camp. Don't tell anyone that I am here. Keep it a secret. Say that I am dead. Something attacked me and killed me" she said quickly. "And every night we will meet in the that big rock in the woods. I wasn't sleeping all the way here. I know where we are. Look, we are here..." she said and started drawing a map in the dusty floor.

"Clarke? Are you sure that you can do this?" Bellamy asked seriously

"Yes. I can spy on them and every night I will tell you everything new I learn about them" the said

"Fine. Be careful! Please! I can't loss you" Bellamy said and pulled Clarke to him. This lips touched her for a moment.

"Bellamy. What are you doing?" Clarke back up from him

"I'm sorry. I love you and I can't keep it a secret anymore" he said to her. Clarke was looking him in his eyes. Then she walks toward Bellamy. She put her hands around him and her head in his chest.

"Don't worry Bell. I am going to be all right" she said. Bellamy take the way upstairs when Clarke says "And by the way, I love you to Bell" and runs toward him and kiss him.

"See you at night princess" he said before they go up to the grounders.

"Here you are. For a moment I thought that you two had escaped somehow" said the grounder leader when they went up

"Don't worry. I keep my promises. I hope you too..." said Clarke

"I am. Take him out." ordered the grounder leader and then one of the grounders took Bellamy and lead him to the door. "We can start now" she continued

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	6. Chapter 6

All day the grounder leader was walking Clarke around the village. There were many families with babies and animals. There was a square in the middle of the village, a big wall around it with guards in every corner. Clarke was very careful to found a way out of the village so she can meet Bellamy at night. As they were walking Clarke noticed a demolished house by the wall. With some luck she could easily jump from it outside the wall. To come back in was very easy,just by climbing a tree and jump in the wall.

"This is our village, Your village now. I'll make sure that people will know about you and your capability of healing as soon as you find a spot to live in.

"I would like this one" Clarke said and point the house by the demolished one. She was very lucky with the house. Now it will be very easy escape from village.

"All right. You are ready to start work! I will put a sign up from your door so all the people know how you are" the grounder leader said. "We will come back in an hour to make you an official member of our village" she continued and then she left her outside her new house.

Clarke was helping people, till the leader came to her. "Come with me, we have to do something" she said to Clarke and took her hand.

"Were are we going?" Clarke asked quietly

"To make you an official member" she answered

They went to as small room by the square. "Here is where are make our strategies, and here is where you will be named as a member" she explained to Clarke. There was a chair in one of the corners. "Shit down" she said and a grounder took her and placed her to the chair. "Put your hands in the arms of the chair" and once again the grounder placed her hand in the arms.

"I can do it by myself I think" Clarke said

"Tied her up" the grounder leader said to the grounder. "This may hurt you a little bit" she continued

"What are going to do to me?" Clarke asked. She was a little scared, "Did the leader knew about her plan somehow?" she was thinking

"It will be just as tattoo. The symbol of the healer" the grounder leader said and then she gived to Clarke something to drink. "With this you will sleep and fell no pain" she continued

"I am not sure" Clarke said. "You have no choose" the grounder leader stopped her and gived to Clarke the drink by force.

The next moment Clarke was sleeping and the grounders were free to draw the tattoo in her hands. The next think Clarke can remember is that see woke up in her house. She opened a window to see what time is it. It was very dark outside. Everyone else was sleeping. She knew what she had to do now. Clarke looked outside her house if was any guards but it wasn't. The way was free to pass and so she did. She climbed the demolished house and jumped outside the wall.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy was already at the rock. He had collected some branches and started a fire. He was very scared for Clarke. "If something happens to her? It will be my fault! I shouldn't left her back there, alone... What happens if the grounders find about her plan? I still can't understand what is this plan!" he was thinking and walking in circles

"I am going back!" he said to him. "She is late. Something happened to her, she is never late" he continued and packed his thinks. "Don't worry princess. I am coming..." monologue

"Bellamy?" he heard from the woods

"Clarke? Is that you?" he asked the voice

"Where are you? I am here, I make it!" the voice responded

"Follow my voice, I am by the light" Bellamy screamed and suddenly Clarke came behind a tree. "Thank god! You are alive" Bellamy said and runs to her.

"Yes I am f..." she started to say but Bellamy stopped her by hugging her and kisses her. "Bell, I am fine, I am real, you don't have to squeeze me so much!" Clarke said and laughed

"I know, I just want to be sure" Bellamy said "Did they hurt you?" he continued and started to search her for something like a hit or a cut. "No, I am fine. I only have..." she tried to say but Bellamy stopped her again. "What is this?" he asked when he saw the tattoos in her hands.

"Nothing important! Just something that means I am an official member of their village. It is the healer symbol" Clarke explained

"Does it hurt?" Bellamy asked and toughed the tattoo

"No, it is just a tattoo Bellamy. Even when they were doing it I was sleeping. They gave me something to drink and fall asleep so it doesn't hurt" she explained to him

"What? Are you serious? What happens if they had put something on it?" Bellamy shoots

"I am fine Bellamy! I am fine... I feel fine!" Clarke told him and tried to calm him down. "Listen now, we don't have much time... I have to go back before they notice that I left my house" she continued.

"Sorry, tell me, what is your plan? Why you have to stay there?" Bellamy asked

"So I can spy on them. They trust me now, I can learn thinks about them. And every two nights we will meet here to tell you what I have found" she started. "This way I will now if you are alive or dead, same for me... If we don't meet out here for three days, that means something happened to me and all of our people are in dangerous" she continued

"I see... This is very dangerous Clarke, you don't have to do it" Bellamy tried to convince her to came back with him

"I have Bell. You heard her, if don't stay with them she will kill everyone! But we can win something from this" Clarke said and took his hands in hers

"I don't know Clarke..." Bellamy said

"I know Bellamy, you just have to trust me" Clarke tries to make him feel better

"Fine... But if I don't see you for three night I am coming to take you back! So don't even think to late to our meeting" he told her and kissed her

"Yes, don't worry, I will be fine..." she said and stands up. "I have to go now" she said quietly

"Just one last kiss!" Bellamy told her and kissed her again "A kiss for goodbye" he continued

"Goodnight Bell. Be careful. I love you" she said as she is walking to her way back

"Goodnight princess. See you in two night" Bellamy said as he was watching her go away "I love you too" he whispered

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	8. Chapter 8

For a few days Clarke didn't learn anything now for the grounders or the other tribes. The grounders didn't trust her very much, but the grounder leader thought that is a good idea Clarke to know about them so she can be ready if they attack them... So Clarke now has something new to tell to Bellamy tonight.

The dark has come and everyone was sleeping. So Clarke jumped from the wall once again and took the way to Bellamy. Bellamy, as always, was waiting Clarke anxious to see if she will come or if she is all right. Walking in circles from the moment he came to the rock. He had made a fire again so Clarke can find him easily.

"Bellamy?" Clarke screamed

"Yes Clarke. I am right here" He answered

"Hello there" Clarke said and jumped in his hands

"Are you all right princess?" He asked Clarke

"Yes, I am fine! Don't worry!" she said and shits down by his hide. "Today I have learned terrible things!" she continued

"Like what?" Bellamy asked. He was very curious to hear what Clarke learned

"The Mt. Weather. People live in it" Clarke said. "The Mountain Man, as the grounders called them " she continued.

"Are you serious?" Bellamy said surprisingly

"Yeah, and you don't know the best. The Mountain Man make the Reapers. Somehow they convert the grounders to reapers. They don't know how but the can't cure them back to grounders!

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Bellamy was scared now. "We are not safe in this world" he continued and took Clarke in his arms "I think you don't have to go back there. It is very dangerous now..." he said

"No Bellamy, I have. We can learn more things from them. They can help us survive" Clarke said. "Maybe there are more tribes, we can never know" the continued

"But I miss you Clarke. Everyone miss you back in the camp. I am the only one how know that you are alive and I have to pretend every day to the other. I can't face Finn or Jasper or Octavia anymore, they think that the day you "died" I just run for my life and leaved you back alone. This is killing me" Bellamy said to Clarke and squeezed her in his arms! Clarke kissed him and them lied on him.

"I miss you too Bell. It is killing me to be there and thinking that maybe something bad happened to our people and I am not there to help them. I am afraid too... for me self, for you or Finn or Octavia... but there isn't any other way" Clarke said and a tear came out of her eyes

"Hey princess. Don't cry, it's ok! I am with you now, and we both are safe and sound! Stop crying please. It hurts me see you like this princess." Bellamy whispered and cleared her eyes form the tears. "Look at me" he said and Clarke turned to see his face. "You don't have to do this Clarke, you can came back home any time. You don't have to be brave for all of us. You are a girl, just a kid, not a warrior..." he continued

"Don't leave me Bell. Don't let me go. Only one night, I want to stay in your arms" Clarke said and lied in Bellamy's arms. "Never princess. I am always by your side" he said and kissed Clarke in her forehead.

Clarke suddenly wakes up. They both had fall asleep. It was almost day time.

"Oh my god no! What happened?" Clarke said and stands up. Bellamy wakes up.

"What? How is it?" Bellamy shoots

"It is almost day time Bell. We fall asleep. I have to go back before it is too late" Clarke said and took her bag. "I have to go now, I am sorry. This was the best night of my life. Thank you!" she continued. Then she go and kisses Bellamy. "Be careful ok? I can't lose you" she said and starts to walk her way back to the village.

"You too! I love you!" Bellamy shoots

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was running to reach the village before they notice that she is missing. "What if they have notice that I wasn't in the camp all night?" she was thinking. "What am I going to tell them?" she thinks next. "I don't think so. I will be fine" she thinks and stopped be scared. She was only two of three minutes away from the camp ans she started to walk more softer so she don't wake them up. She jumped in the wall and turned to go to her house when she sees the grounder leader

"Where have you be all night?" the grounder leader asked her

Clarke was surprised. She had freeze for a moment. She didn't now that to say, she was just stearing at them like she didn't knew that they told to her.

"I asked you something! Where have you been?" she repeated herself

"I was out, I was trying to find some herbs" Clarke said panicky

"Why at night?" the grounder leader asked again

"Because... because I can only find them in the darkness" Clarke thinks and say something to avoid more questions

"I see... And where are they? Can I see the herds?" the leader asked Clarke

"Yes, they are in my bag" she answered. She knew that she had nothing in her bag but still she opened it. Clarke starts searching for them so the grounder leader can think that she has it. "They were in my bag! I swear! I don't know there are they now. They must fall out of my bag they I opened it to take my knife out" she trying to look surprised

"I know, bad luck..." the grounder leader said. "Take her" ordered the two grounders that was with her and so they did.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Clarke try to avoid the grounders

"We will see that. Take her down" she said again and the grounders hit her in the stomach to stop resisting

They took her in a underground room, very dark. There were only one chain in the middle of it. Clarke was very scared. She knew that to expect from them. For a moment she thought that they are going to kill her.

"Please I didn't do anything!" she shoots. "you still need me, you still need a healer" continued

"Shut up!" the grounder leader said. "Tie her up" she ordered the grounders

"Please don't!" Clarke trying to convince her but she didn't make it. Now she is tied up in the chair waiting for something to happens. She was very scared. She thought that last night was the last night that saw Bellamy. She was feeling alone for the first time since the day they came to earth. The grounders with their leader left her alone in the dark room. She was trying to untied herself and didn't make it. She only make some scratches in her hands, she didn't feel any pain. She knew only that she was scared and maybe very near to her death. Then she started to cry, she wands to scream Bellamy's name to coma and take her but she knew that if she do something like this they will be sure that she is hiding something. They left her alone for long time. In the dark room she lost the sense of time. For a moment she fall asleep, she woke up because of her nightmares: the grounders killing her people in front of her eyes.

"Noo!" she screamed and wakes up!

"I think she is ready" one of the grounders said to their leader

"Me too" the leader said and walked towards her "So, how met the night in the woods?" the grounder leader asked Clarke

"No one! I told you! I went to find some herbs, so I can help your stupid people as you asked me!" she shoots. The grounder leader looks at one of the grounders and then he hits her in the face.

"And now please tell me the truth" the grounder leader continued

"I told you! This is the truth!" Clarke said. Blood was coming out from the mouth

"Come on! You can make this end quickly and with no pain" the grounder leader shoots

"I don't know what you want to hear, but I am here, I left my people back so I can save yours. Do you think that they will welcome me back? I think they hate me. I have no other place to go. I am your. I am your healer"

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	10. Chapter 10

That night was long for Clarke. The grounders didn't believed her. They had hit her almost everywhere in her body. But she still was telling them that she was searching for herbs and nothing else. In the end Clarke convinced their leader that she was telling the truth and let her go to her house.

She wouldn't work all day. She was sleeping in her house till the night. When she wakes up she was a little bit better. She knew what she had to go to meet Bellamy in the woods. And so did she.

Bellamy as always had made a fire and walking in circles waiting for Clarke. He heard a voice from the woods.

"Clarke?" he shoots

"Bell..." Clarke answered quiet

"I can't hear you Clarke? Where are you?" Bellamy shoots again

"I am here..." she said quiet again

"Clarke, are you ok? Where are you? he shoots again and stared walking into the woods to find Clarke. "Where are you Clarke? I can't hear you? Say something" he shoots. "Clarke!?" now he started to panic. "Clarke? Please say something? Where are you?" he shoots and running around the trees. Suddenly Bellamy saw Clarke in the ground and runs towards her.

"Clarke? Clarke? Please baby don't leave me! Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me!" he shoots to her. Bellamy was holding Clarke in his hands and crying.

"Bell..." Clarke said with all the power had left to her

"Yes princess? I am right here! You are safe" he said to her and kissed he in the forehead. "What happened to you? They discovered your plan?" she asked her tying to understand what is going on.

"No... but they notice that I was gone the last night" Clarke whispered to him

"Shh, don't worry! You are safe now, you are with me. I will never let anything bad happen to you anymore" Bellamy whispered to her.

"I am tired..." she said and closed her eyes

"You can sleep now, you can rest. We will o back to the drop ship the morning" Bellamy said and tool her by the fire to be warm. "You are safe. You... are... safe..." he was whispering to her all night. He couldn't sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes he was watching Clarke in front of him screaming from pain and he couldn't reach her. The same dream over and over. Till the sum came out.

"Clarke?" Bellamy whispers. "Wake up princess, we have to go" he continued. Clarke opens her eyes. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked her

"Yes, I think so..." she said and tried to stand up. Her body was very weak and she falls in Bellamy's arms.

"Ok, ok. Let me pack our things and I will help you" Bellamy said and helped Clarke to shit down.

Bellamy took both of their bags in one of his hands and them he took Clarke in his arms. "Lets start" he said and took the way to he drop ship.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy was talking to Clarke all the way. It was a way to be sure that she is all right. They have discussed many thinks, like their life in the Ark, their parents and other. They have been walking for about three hours, when Bellamy needed some rest. They have made it to a small like in the middle of the forest.

"Here Clarke, we can rest for a moment and then we will continue. Do you want some cold fresh water?" Bellamy said as he was letting Clarke to lie in the ground.

"Yeah, I can take it by myself. Don't bother" she answered and tried to stand up but a pain in her said body makes her fall to the ground again.

"Clarke? What happened?" Bellamy asked her as he was walking toward her

"It hurts. I thing I broke some of my sides. Just need some rest" she explained to him

"It's ok, you don't have to walk, I will carry you to the drop ship" Bellamy said and took her bottle to fill it with water. "Hare, have some water. It will help you be better" he said and gave the filled bottle to Clarke.

"Do you feel pain anywhere else? Your legs or your hands?" Bellamy asked her

"No, only my body sides" she answered.

"Good, do you want to sleep a little bit? I need some rest…" he said

"Yes, it's the best for both of us I think" Clarke said and lies at his arms. "Wake me u when you are ready to go" she whispered

"Don't worry princes" he said and kissed her forehead

They have been sleeping not a long time. Bellamy once again couldn't sleep. He was thinking that it is his fault that Clarke is in pain now. From the first moment he had to take her back. He knew that it was a stupid plan. The time passed quickly and he knew that they have to go. But he didn't want to wake up Clarke. She was sleeping so peaceful.

"For the first you don't have to worry about other, to protect them. You are the one how need protection and this is making you more pretty" he whispers to her as she was sleeping. "Don't worry Clarke, don't worry my princess, I will always be by your side, even if I am dead I will protect you from the sky" he continued.

"Me too…" she whispers back

"I thought you were sleeping! Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to…" Bellamy said surprised

"Don't worry Bell. I had to wake up, we have to go. The night is coming" Clarke said as lifts her body for Bellamy's body to stand up.

"Ok, I will pack our thinks and we can go" Bellamy said

"Bell? What are we going to tell them? I have gone for days and you were missing all night…" Clarke asked him as he was packing

"I don't know… the truth?" he answered. "I think that they will be so happy to see you again that they will forget to ask" Bellamy said and smiled to Clarke

"I wish…" Clarke said but she wasn't so sure of what is going to happen when they get back.

"I am ready to go, come" Bellamy started to say but then he looked at Clarke and smiled. "So princess, now you can stand up?" he asked

"Yes, the pain gone" she said and smiled back to him. "But I still I need some help" Clarke continued

"Sure. Come here" Bellamy said and went to Clarke to help her.

They have been walking all the way with Clarke's hand in Bellamy's back. He was supporting her to walk a little bit faster. They have finally arrived to the drop ship.

"Is it very quiet or it's only me?" Clarke asked

"No, it's true" Bellamy whispered. "Jasper? Finn? Octavia? Open the door" he shoots but no one answered. "Raven? Octavia? Guys? It's Bellamy. Open the door" He shoots again. After that they open the door.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	12. Chapter 12

All the kids suddenly came out and then Murphy came out from the crowd.

"Look who is back. It's Bellamy and what? Bellamy... I didn't knew that you can bring people from dead! And now Clarke is alive" Murphy shoots so everyone can hear him

"Murphy stop the joke and help me take Clarke inside" Bellamy said to Murphy

"Of course! Let me help you Clarke" he said and runs toward Clarke and Bellamy. He takes Clarke and walks her to the drop ship. A few steps next Murphy hit Clarke in the stomach and drops her to the ground. Clarke passes out after the punch in her stomach. Bellamy saw that and runs toward him till three of the kids take him down.

"That the hell are you doing? That is going on here?" Bellamy shoots.

"This is what we do with the grounders" Murphy shoots and point Clarke with his finger

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Bellamy asked again

"You don't know? We know that you two have new friends... the grounders. The same people that want to kill us" Murphy shoots ones again to hear him the crowd

"We are not with them you stupid!" Bellamy shoots and tries to escape from the three kids that holding him

"Are you sure? Because I think this is a grounder simple" Murphy shoots and raise Clarke's hands so all the kids can see them

"What? It just the healer tattoo!" Bellamy shoots again

"So... you saying that she is not with the grounders but she has grounder healer's tattoo?" Murphy said "I think this is not helping her..." he continues

"The grounders are coming! We have to leave this place now! Let us go Murphy. She did what she had to do to help us" Bellamy shoots and then steers at Clarke.

"Don't worry Bellamy. You and your princess will leave this camp now..." Murphy said to Bellamy and then looks at Clarke. "You will be lucky if you find the others in the woods alive... but you can try. You will have to try I mean" he continues

"What are you saying? Who is the other?" Bellamy asks

"Well... Finn, Raven, Jasper, Monty and Octavia" Murphy answers

"You bustard! If something happen to them you are gonna be so dead!" Bellamy shoots full of anger

"I have to tell... I am scared now. But still you have to leave if you want to save Clarke" Murphy explain to him. "Let him go" he said to the three kids that holding him

"The grounders are coming. If you stay here you will die. You will remember me when you see the grounders in the woods" Bellamy shoots while he walking toward Clarke. "If something happen to her or the others... if the grounders don't kill you, I will..." Bellamy said to Murphy and leaved the camp.

As Bellamy holding Clarke in his hands and walking out the camp he whispers "Clarke? You are gonna be fine. Everything will be fine. Just stay with me" and then the last sense, again and again. Bellamy was worrying about her. He knew that he had to do. He loves her.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay with me Clarke. Stay with me... We are almost there" Bellamy whispers to Clarke all the way. He took her to the small underground house that Finn had found. When they reached the house Bellamy lay Clarke to the ground to wake her up.

"Clarke? Come on, wake up. Clarke?" he whispers. "Come on princess! Open your eyes!" he shoots to her. He was panicked. Suddenly the door of the house opening. Bellamy automatically takes his gun.

"Who is there?" Bellamy shoots.

"Bell? It's Octavia!" she said as she is coming out. "Bell? This is..." she started to say when Bellamy cut her

"Yes! She is Clarke! She is alive" he said. "Help me take her down" he continued.

"Octavia? Who is it?" Raven shoots from inside.

"It's Bellamy! And he has company! Clarke is alive" Octavia shoots

"What?" Four voices screamed inside the house

Bellamy and Octavia took Clarke down and lay her in bed.

"Where was she all this time?", "Where did you find her" and others questions were coming out the same time. But Bellamy was focused to Clarke, he wasn't listening the others

"Guys! Please help her! She had some bones side broken and then Murphy hit her again!" Bellamy shoots to the others. "I am so sorry Clarke. I so sorry for not protecting you" he whispers to her

"Bell... she is going to be all right" Raven said. "Yes! She is strong" Finn added. "She is a fighter" Jasper continued.

"I know... she is my princess! She must be strong! She is going to be all right!" Bellamy was talking to himself

All six of them were standing in the house waiting Clarke to open her eyes. Bellamy was very worried about her. Only bad things were coming in his mind. He was trying not to cry when she wakes up and worry her too.

"I am starving" Octavia said. "Guys can you go out and find something to eat? We have to eat something!" Raven added

"I am not going anywhere till Clarke wakes up" Bellamy said. He is standing by Clarke's side from the moment they came, holding her hand and looking her eyes. "I am not leaving her side again! Ever again..." he continued.

"OK! Jasper, Monty we are leaving. When she wakes up she must be hungry" Finn said

"Yeah... we are going" Jasper agreed

"Tale my gun" Bellamy said and gave them the gun. "And guys... thank you" Bellamy continued

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke was still sleeping. No one in the house was talking. Bellamy was waiting Clarke to wake up and Raven with Octavia were waiting the others to eat somthing.

"They are late... don't you think?" Raven asked. She was worried about Finn

"They are gonna be all right. Don't worry..." Octavia trying to calm her down

"You don't have to worry about something Raven... the grounders are busy tonight" Bellamy said

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked him

"They are willing to attack the camp" Bellamy explained

"How do you know?" Raven asked him

"Clarke told me..." Bellamy answered

"And how she knows?" Raven asked again

"She was with them all this days. He learned many things about them..." Bellamy explained. "They are the reason she is sick now..." he continued. "But please... I can't do this right now... my head is ready to blow" he said and closed his eyes.

And then the door opens. Bellamy turns to see how opened it. It was Finn, Jasper and Monty. And then Bellamy turns back to Clarke.

"We are back with some food guys" Jasper said

"What is it?" Octavia asked Jasper

"Three non two-head rabbits" He answered.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said. "Are you all right? How are you feeling?" he whispered. Clarke was awake now. She had opened her eyes and steered to Bellamy's eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked hardly

"In the underground house that Finn had found" Bellamy answered

"Why? We were in the camp? What happened?" she said again hardly

"We had a problem, but now we are safe. We have company... We found Octavia, Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper" he said and back up some steps for Clarke to see them

"We have to go back. The grounders are coming. We have to warn them..." Clarke said and trys to stand up in the bed

"Stay down Clarke... you have to rest" Bellamy said and pusses her down

"Bellamy! No! Let me stand up" Clarke shoots to him

"Why are you doing this Clarke?" He shoots to her

"Doing what?" she asked him

"Always thinking the others over you! You are the one right now that need some help and time to recover. You are the one that is hurt and you know that. But still you want to go and save the others. Those who banished us out of the camp and hit you when you were already in pain. We are not going anywhere! We will stay here till you are fully recover and you can't do anything to change that!" Bellamy shoots at her like he was her father and then clumped the stairs and went out the house with tears ready to come out of his eyes

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy was crying outside alone

"What is happening big brother? Why you talk to her like that?" Octavia asked Bellamy as she was sitting next to him

"It's just… there are so many thinks in my mind from the moment we came down. It was ok as long Clarke was by my side. She feels me with courage and hope every day, and within one day I lost everyone. The kids back in the camp are going to die, Clarke is very sick and we don't have anything to protect us" Bellamy said as he was wiping his tears

"Wait a minute! Bellamy, nothing of all this thinks is your fault. They made their choice and they gonna pay for it by dying tonight" Octavia tries to make him feel better

"And Clarke? Is she going to be all right? She is in pain because of me…" he adds

"I don't know that happened between the two of you but I am sure she has not the same opinion with you. And why are you so worried about her? She only broke some bones, she just need to rest. We can't do anything to help her. Trust me! She is going to be fine…!" Octavia explained to him and then hugged him

"Thank you, sis. You are the best" Bellamy whispers

"Now, go down to her, she is ready to come up to you" Octavia said

Bellamy went down to Clarke and sits by her side in bed

"I am so sorry for previously…" Bellamy whispers

"I am sorry too… I know that you worry about me… and yes I think you are right, I need some rest. I am hungry too…" she whispers back

"Your desire is my order, princess" he said and runs outside full of happiness

The boys were cooking upstairs the food the same time that Raven and Octavia taking care of Clarke

"What happened Clarke? Who did this to do?" Raven said as she was cleaning Clarke's face from dust

"It's a long story Raven… I can't do this right now… you can ask Bellamy if you want" she answered

"No problem… we can talk about this another time!" Octavia said

"The dinner is ready" Jasper screamed from outside

"Do you need some help Clarke?" Bellamy asked

"No I can clump the stair…" she answered

"Chef Monty presenting… "Rabbit in Fire"! I helped too…" Jasper joked and everyone laughed.

They ate the food by the fire, so they can be warm the same time

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


End file.
